Hidden Love in the Most Obvious Place
by HotWolfGirl
Summary: Fred has been harbouring a secrec crush for Hermione since they first met, but now that he's out of school and the are on the brink of all out war, what will happen? M just in case
1. Chapter 1

ok guys, this is a Hermione X Fred fanfic, although i might bring George in, i dont really know yet....

anyways, i hope that with all the reading and reviewing ive been doing that i can get some reviews and ideas back!!

thanks and enjoy!!

p.s., sorry for it being so short, it looked longer on microsoft when i was working on it.

oh and i SO DO NOT own H.P. or the twins as much as i may want to....

* * *

Chapter 1

She sat in the desk, right front and center as usual. Hand flying into the air every time a teacher so much as hinted at a question.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

He slammed the watch glass down. "nothing, just spying on the girls locker room is all" he said smiling uneasily at his twin. He really had to put up a security system he didn't make WITH his brother so he wouldn't be able to get around them. Again. Still.

Fred halted his mental rant when George said "you were watching her again weren't you."

_Crap. Crap. Double crap!_

"No man – I was working on a new item for the shop. Um, watch glass. All we have to do is charm the glass and then make it into a watch. Then people can catch things where they aren't. Like the girls locker room."

"mhmm, just thought you'd test it out did you then?" George replied sarcastically. "come on, mums waitin downstairs and we gotta go clean up the back room after that love charm mishap"

Fred smiled at the recollection. Some punks had tried breaking in the shop and stealing some love potions. They didn't think that the shop would be its own defense system. Best idea they'd come up with so far.

"Fred!" George sacked his twin on the back of the head. He'd been having to do that a lot lately what with this war coming up and all, his twin just wasn't being his prank loving self anymore. "come on lets go before she comes up here and busts both our butts."

George really had been off lately. Fred could tell that there was something bothering his twin. He figured it was the war. Not exactly the best conditions to think of pranks. Sighing he got up and stuck the glass into his pocket before following his twin downstairs.

Hermione

She fled out of potions a whirlwind of books parchment and hair and she ran back to the common room. She'd debated dating Ron for a while but she'd long since decided that he just wasn't the Weasley she wanted to go out with. She tried thinking about dating Harry but they were just too close of friends. He was just too much of a big brother to her and she knew there was no point of trying to change that.

She sighed, remembering the Weasley twin's departure and how amazing they could be with magic.

She threw her books down on her bed and found a vase of fresh roses, charmed into Gryffindor's colours of red and gold, on her bedside table. She picked them up and smelled them, hoping to find a note with them this time. No such luck. Although she did smell a little bit of Amortentia still clinging to the petals. She knew it had to be Amortentia because no roses could possibly smell that good or different from a real rose.

"Oh, I wonder who keeps sending these?" Hermione wondered to herself as she moved the vase to the window sill. She thought back to potions when she could have sworn someone was watching her, but Ron and Harry thought she was losing it so she started ignoring the feeling. Taking one last whiff of the flowers she then turned around to grab some parchment and her quill to start in on the foot long essay for Snape.

* * *

ok, so whatcha guys think?? i had to reupload - my friends did some grammer editing :P

review pretty please!!

-HWG


	2. Chapter 2

_ok, so heres the next chapter. Mainly thanks to my friend Taylomq for helping edit :P_

* * *

_Taking one last whiff of the flowers she then turned around to grab some parchment and her quill to start in on the foot long essay for Snape_

Chapter 2

Fred

After talking with George it was decided that it would be beneficial to open up a new joke shop in the quickly dying Hogsmead. I was elected to take the day off and go down and look for the ideal store to extend our business. George had to stay back and watch the shop that we already had, although I don't think he was too disappointed. There was this one customer that kept coming in and asking for his help. Personally I think she fancied him but he wasn't saying anything yet so we'll see how it goes. Maybe if I find a shop fast enough I can take a quick detour up to Hogwarts before going home...

Hermione

I sat at the table by the fire, attempting to finish my potions essay. I couldn't stop thinking about the flowers. I had been receiving a different bunch every day, always charmed into either red and gold a changing between the two colours. Sighing, I packed up my parchment and quill. There was no way I was getting this essay done tonight and Snape had given the class a particularly hard potion for tomorrows class. I might as well go out and get some of the ingredients from Hogsmead so I didn't have to use Snape's supplies, then he (hopefully) wouldn't have any reason to hate me even more than he already did. Standing up, I started towards the girls dormatory to deposit my things and grab a jacket. Sighing, I slipped out into the hallway, the fat lady giving me a curious look which I ignored.

"If Ron and Harry saw me now they would think id have lost it" I thought to myself slipping into a secret passageway leading right to Hogsmead.

Fred

I had finally trekked around the village and found the perfect shop. The old Zonko's shop. Turns out the ministry carted him off for 'protection' and no-one had seen him since. The land-lady was kind enough to accept my deposit for the place and gave me the key that very afternoon. Having that accomplished I decided to grab a Butterbeer before taking a quick detour up to Hogwarts. Maybe if I was lucky and timed it right, she would be in the common room working on her seemingly endless homework and I could get a quick glance before going back to the shop.

After finishing up the Butterbeer, Fred headed up a secret passageway to Hogwarts that let out right up near the common room. He was hoping he could charm the Fat Lady into letting him into the common room. It had worked more than once when he was still at school. If not he would just find someone, maybe Ron, and convince them to let him in.... On second thought maybe not Ron. Maybe Ginny. He was pretty sure she'd have figured it out if George had. Plus she owed him a few favours. His inner thoughts stopped as he neared the entrance to the secret passageway and none other than Hermione Granger stepped out.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Granger," Fred said, trying to sound as much like Snape as he could "sneaking out after hours are we?"

Hermione gasped and whipped around, fearing the worst. "Oh, I, ah, was just, um, getting some, ah, supplies for your potions class..." she stuttered whipping around to find none other than Fred Weasley standing behind her grinning from ear to ear. "Jesus Fred, you just about gave me a heart attack!!"

"Aw Hermione, but you just look so adorable when you think your in trouble," Fred replied as he came up and gave her a hug. "You should really think about doing it more often."

"Oh don't worry, I don't plan on making a habit of it." she replied, hugging him back. "Wheres George?" she said nodding to his side and noting how long the hug was lasting

"He's watching the shop while I look for another one. Um, hey, Hermione, you want to grab a Butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks?" Fred asked hopefully. "My treat, since the shops been doing so well" he added quickly.

"Sure! Do you mind if we stop off at the owl office on the way? I need to send off for some supplies now that the potions shop in Hogsmead closed down."

"Yeah, no problem, I'll send George a quick note and the key to the new place while we're there."

He smiled as they trekked off to the post office. Little did Hermione know it, Fred's mind was racing. "She said yes! She actually said yes and we're actually on our way right now! I can't believe it!!"

"I can't believe it! Of all the people to run into at Hogsmead while sneaking out! This is so weird! And I wonder what that hug was about... Fred was never the hugging type before. But then again I only really talked to him when I yelled at the two of them for testing joke shop products on first years... and the odd time at The Burrow..."

Hermione turn a slight pink when she recalled the various "adventures" at The Burrow. The telescope that gave her a black eye which only the twins knew how to remove. Good times when you look back, not so great at the time though.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Fred asked, interrupting Hermione's thoughts about the past. He'd notice her thinking and turning pink. She was so adorable when she turned pink.

"Oh nothing. Just the different pranks you've pulled before. Did I ever tell you how amazing your grand exit from Hogwarts was? It was an incredible bit of magic..."

By this time they had made it to the owl office.

"Oh, it was nothing," he replied blushing slightly, "George and I just ..."

But before he could continue the door flew open and knocked Hermione right into Fred's arms. Had he not reached out and caught her she would have fallen and landed right in the snow.

"What the hell was that?!" she yelled, trying to right herself. "Malfoy you ass!"

* * *

ok everyone, review pretty please!! its so discouraging to see so many people read the story and almost no reviews :(

-HWG


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys - thanks to my friend for correcting my horrible spelling and grammar. She's also taking on the massive job of fixing my first ever story!!

so ya, don't own NYTHING, IF I COULD TWINS WOULD BE SO MINE!! but im not obsessed or anything :P

anyway, review pretty please!!

* * *

"_What the hell was that?!" she yelled, trying to right herself. "Malfoy you ass!"_

Chapter 3

"What do you think your doing! You just about knocked me flying"

"Well its a good thing your _boyfriend_ was here to catch you then wasn't it?" Malfoy sneered "Besides Granger, shouldn't you be tucked up all nice and cozy is your stupid tower?"

"And shouldn't you be slithering through your dungeons right about now? Or are you out to attack innocent people, recruit, and shoot dark marks all over the place for you-know-who?" Fred replied clutching Hermione to his chest and slowly drawing his wand with the other hand.

"Shut up Weasel and get out of my way."

"No Malfoy, you get out of ours."

Both boys drew their wands and Fred pushed Hermione behind him.

"Oohh, protecting mudblood's now are we Weasel?"

"Expelliarmus!" "Stupefy" screamed Hermione and Fred respectively.

Hermione went over and took Malfoy's wand. She thought for a minute before sticking in his pocket.

"What should we do with him now?"she asked, turning to Fred "we can't just leave him there face down in the slush"

"The hell we can't!" replied Fred. She gave him a look. "Alright, maybe we can't," he gave in. He walked over to Malfoy's unconscious body and grunted as he picked him up. "Where do you want him?" Fred asked.

"Just lean him against the building," Hermione pointed to the wall of the owl office. "When he comes around, he wont get stepped on."

Fred dropped Malfoy's body against the building. He mumbled, "You're lucky she was here mate, otherwise you would have been left in the lake. I promise you that."

Hermione and Fred walked into the office. Fred grabbed a bit of parchment while Hermione began to choose her owl, having her list already written up. He looked down at the black parchment and began writing to George, _Hey, I made a down payment on our new place. It is Zonko's old place. I am sending the key. Also, I am in Hogsmead with Hermione. Might not be back for a bit. I will talk to you soon. - F_

Together, they sent their owls off (Hermione having finally decided on a small barn owl) and turned leave for The Three Broomsticks.

Upon leaving Hermione noticed something different about Draco, slumped up against the building. She looked at Fred accusingly.

"What? Its nothing too permanent," he said grinning from ear to ear. "Just a little trick George and I have been working on. Great for parties."

"What happens when he tries to get rid of the bottle?" she said, indicating the Firewhiskey stuck in Draco's hand.

"Oh, nothing that will take his hand off 'Mione," Fred replied, taking her by the shoulders and steering her down the street. "Come on, I promised you a butterbeer and I always keep my promises."

"Well what does it do if it doesn't take his hand off?" she asked, letting him steer her toward the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh 'Mione, you should know me better than that by now. We never give away our secrets" he replied, referring back to Hermione's past adventures of testing out the Weasly Wizard Wheezes products.

"And I also happen to remember that they weren't always the most pleasant to get rid of" she said, also remembering her past experiences with their products, in particular, a punching telescope.

* * *

review and i promise cookies!!

-HWG


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry my chapters are kinda short. I'm working the story and it's making it's own endings. Review pretty please.

* * *

"_And I also happen to remember that they weren't always the most pleasant to get rid of" she said, also remembering her past experiences with their products, in particular, a punching telescope._

* * *

Chapter 4

Upon entering the Three Broomsticks, Hermione excused herself to the washroom to get cleaned up after trudging through the snow, while Fred sat down at the bar to get their drinks.

_I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna ask her out,_ he though to himself as he absentmindedly smiled at the barmaid and ordered two Butterbeers.

_After all, the worst she can do is say no right? Oh but what if she laughs...or thinks its some kind of prank. Oh what will i do then? Ugh! H_e dropped his head into his hands out of frustration, looking up only as two Butterbeers entered his field of vision.

_Maybe she will help me_. "Hey sweet cheeks, wanna do me a huge favour?" he said, giving the waitress his best Weasley smile.

She sighed, "what can I do for you?" smiling back.

"I was wondering if you would do me the favour of giving me some advice."

She smiled, more at ease now that she knew that he only wanted some advice.

"Sure, about what?" she replied leaning against the counter casually. "I have a few minutes to spare to help you out."

He grinned from ear to ear, "well, I was wondering if you could give me some advice about this girl I like, and really want to ask out..."

MEANWHILE

Hermione escaped to the bathroom as soon as she could. Bursting through the door, she ran to the sink and analyzed her reflection. Her face was flushed from the cold, and her hair frizzy from the wind.

_Take a deep breath and just calm down Hermione. Your over analyzing this. Fred DOES NOT LIKE YOU. _She told herself sternly. _Hes just being a big brother type. Oh, but what if _I_ like _HIM_. Oh what am I going to do? _She dropped her head into her hands, _okay, okay, Hermione, just calm down. So you like him, so what? He doesn't need to know. Just go out there and act normal. Well, as normal as you can with your heart rate jumping every time he gets close!_ Turning on the tap, she ran the water until it warmed, then splashed some on her face. _Okay, just go out there and face the music. Maybe he likes you too, maybe he doesn't. Worst case scenario, he saw a friend and offers to buy them a butterbeer. Nothing changes. Best case scenario... oh STOP RIGHT THERE_ she told herself. _Don't go getting your hopes up. He probably just thinks of you as a little sister._ Sighing she turned the taps off and gave her hair a pat before going back out to face the music.

Gathering up her Gryffindor courage, she walked out of the bathroom. She started looking for Fred in the crowded room. She noticed him over at the bar with two Butterbeers. She had started to approach when she heard him talking to the waitress.

"...I think you are so beautiful. And funny. And the most intelligent girl-no, person I have ever met...Would you be my girl..."

It was too much. Hermione let out one sob and ran for the door, tears pouring down her face as she went.

Fred, upon hearing a sob, turned around only to see a head of bushy brown hair disappear through the door.

"Didn't you say your friend was a brunette?" the barmaid asked quietly.

"Yeah" Fred replied numbly.

"And was that her the just ran sobbing out the door?"

"I'm pretty sure it was. I should go check on her. Thanks for the advice, though I don't know if I will be able to use it now..." He tossed down some galleons to pay for the Butterbeers and a nice tip for her help. Shrugging on his jacket he ran outside to follow Hermione and attempt to explain the situation to her.

_Maybe if I can explain, she'll think I'm really sweet and we'll all laugh about it later. _He though to himself _or maybe she won't and she'll hate me..._ With that thought he picked up his pace, determined to find her before she thought the worst of him.

* * *

ok so i need mroe reviews if you want an update! My laptops been confiscated and im not motivated to keep writing right now....

Reviews would help!

oh, and many thanks to Taylomq for editing my old story Vampires still live, ill rewrite it soon!

-HWG


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, please check out my other story, Vampires Still Live, under vampires or from my page. I'm rewriting the story (originally from 07) and am actually gonna finish it this time._

_Oh and many thanks to my friend for sticking with me and fixing bad grammar and spelling._

_

* * *

_

_Maybe if I can explain, she'll think I'm really sweet and we'll all laugh about it later. _He though to himself _or maybe she won't and she'll hate me..._ With that thought he picked up his pace, determined to find her before she thought the worst of him.

Chapter 5

Hermione

I ran from the pub as fast as my legs would carry me. I'd actually given myself a pep talk about how much I didn't like him, but as soon as I heard him flirting with that bartender, and then asking her out! I couldn't stand it anymore. I'd loved spending some time with him, but it obviously wasn't going to work out. _I should just go back to the tower and forget this trip even happened._

She made it to the edge of the bridge before collapsing. She curled up against the bridges wall and cried her heart out.

"Well, well, well, look who it is; Granger of all people."

She looked up to meet Malfoy's sneer through the slowly falling snow.

"Go away, Malfoy," she said, but her heart just wasn't in it.

"Oh and why should I do that? One minute I'm facing off against you and Weasel, the next I'm leaning against the side of a building feeling drunk and I have this stuck to my hand."Glaring at his hand, he started shaking it up and down. "No matter what I do the stupid thing just wont go away. I've tried every spell I can think of."

"Did you try just throwing it away?" She said, looking up again.

"_Did you try just throwing it away?"_ He Mocked "Of course I...." stopping he wound his arm back and threw the bottle. It made it about 10 feet before it, like a yo-yo at the end of its a string, came flying back. It flew right back into his hand.

She started giggling madly at the face Malfoy pulled.

_I'm making her laugh! _He though to himself, smiling, and tried to throw the bottle away again _and I ... enjoy, making her laugh? This is new... NO _he shook his head to clear it _No, shes a Mudblood and Father would kill me if he found out. But what do I care what father approves of? Oh, but I love the sound of her laugh..._ his thoughts were abruptly cut off as the bottle came flying back and hit him in the head, shattering. Only to reappear back in his hand. All he had for his efforts was a starting red mark directly between his eyes. Looking over he saw her holding her sides from laughing so hard.

Her face was starting to go red from laughing and he smiled at himself.

"Thanks, Malfoy, I really needed that," she said, wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye.

"And why would the Great Lioness of Gryffindor need a good laugh?" he said, walking over and sitting down beside her. "Was it because of that stupid weasel?"

She suddenly sobered.

He watched as her face fell at the mention of the weasel.

"Do you want me to get rid of that for you?" she asked suddenly, trying to distract him.

"I don't think you can. I've tried everything!" he said exasperated, flinging his hands up into the air. "I just can't figure out how those two do it!"

She smiled, "I think I know how, Draco, would you mind...?" she gestured towards his hand. Sighing, he nodded and gave over the hand still attached to the bottle.

"I just don't think you'll get it. I've tried every..." and with that she waved her hand in a complicated motion, and the bottle shattered and disintegrated. All he could do was stare slack-jawed at his hand as she slowly put her wand back.

"How did you.. I mean what... Huh?"

She smiled, "Fred refused to tell me the spells they'd used, but I've been thinking about it since it happened. I just didn't actually see what the spell did until just now."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what spell you used?" he said hopefully, still staring at his hand, but now at the spot hers no longer occupied. She shook her head no. "I didn't think so". He paused. "I don't suppose you'll tell me why you were so upset either? After potentially saving my sanity, the least I can do is listen I suppose". He peeked at her through the corner of his eye. She seemed to be considering the possibility.

"Well, I guess it would help to talk about it. Harry and Ron wouldn't get it and Ginny's always off with Dean... But I leave all names out other than mine deal?" She looked over, her face still stained from the tears and eyes still a little puffy.

_She looks so cute when she's upset. How can you not love that face? No Malfoy, stop it. Bad thoughts, BAD THOUGHTS!! This is GRANGER remember? And shes expecting a reply, say something!!!_ "Um, OK I guess that's the best I'll get. Deal."

She sighed and leaned back against the bridge wall looking relieved.

"OK, so. Stop me if I start ranting, okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'll stop you, now stop putting off talking about whoever has upset you." Malfoy said, feeling exasperated.

"OK, OK FINE," she said sighing. "So, I've liked this one guy for a few years. I thought I liked his younger brother but I just recently realized that I actually like HIM. Okay? So, I finally meet up with this guy. No he's not currently at Hogwarts." She interjected before he could ask. He motioned her to continue. "So, I spent a day with him and I discovered how much I actually like him, and I started wondering if he liked me, having spent the better part of a day together." she switched the time of day so he wouldn't be as likely to guess who it was about. "And I left for not even 5 minutes, only to return and catch him eyeing and chatting up the bartender. As I got closer I realized he was asking her out. I got really upset and left. And that's about it." She finished in a rush.

Sighing Malfoy smirked. _What do you want to bet she's talking about that weasel twin?_ "Well, I understand you girls give each other advice all the time, but did you ever consider that he likes you and doesn't want to admit it, so asks someone else out instead?"

She looked puzzled "but why would someone NOT ask out the person they like, but someone else?"

"Because," Malfoy said, exasperated, "guys don't think like girls do. Liking someone is hard to admit when your a guy. Especially when there's a chance that there could be rumours and such started about you if the girl doesn't like you back." He thought back to when Goyle asked out Pansy and how she laughed in his face before spreading word to all the Slytherin's. It took weeks to go away and he'd never asked a girl out after.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. It's the same reason I wont talk to him about it either." she sighed. "Thanks Draco."

He looked at her, surprised by the use of his first name and how good it sounded coming from her lips. "For what?" he replied cautiously, "you're the one who got that stupid bottle off my hand and the smell of Firewhiskey off of me."

"Well, that wasn't that hard. I'm sure it was harder for you to sit here in the snow and listen to me rant."

"Well I would have been in the snow a while if you hadn't convinced weasel to lean me against the Owl Office. So technically I still owe you a favour." _Dammit Malfoy, why did you just admit to a Mudblood that you owe her a favour? Ugh I hate the word Mudblood, it feels so wrong. Her blood's no different than mine, nor are her feelings. Weasel had no right to make her this upset. UGH stop it, Malfoy! Remember what Father has taught you! But what if I don't agree with him anymore? What if... CRAP shes looking at you! Say something!!_ "Sorry?" he said apologetically, "I missed that, off in my own little world again."

"I said, do you want to go get a Butterbeer? I'm freezing and soaked. Were already out the school, it can't hurt to stay out a while longer yet."

He thought of Pansy and how mad she would be that he'd been gone so long. Oh well. "Sure Gra... Hermione. But only if it's my treat. Deal?" He smiled, standing up and brushing off his pants where the snow had settled.

She smiled back, giving in. "Deal."

He held out a hand to help her up and they walked back to The Three Broomsticks.

MEANWHILE

After trying to find Hermione, unsuccessfully, Fred returned to The Three Broomsticks and ordered a strong drink. The bartender was back from break and came over to him, looking confused to find him alone. After serving him several strong shots of Firewhiskey, she cut him off.

"I'm cutting you off," she told him. "It's not healthy do drink this much, especially after a bad day." She took his now empty glass and charmed it clean, before placing it back on the shelf.

"Now what happened with that cute brunette you chased after about an hour ago?" She leaned her elbows on the bar and looked interested.

"I didn't find her," he slurred his reply. "She's probably back at the school by now, telling everyone how much she hates me." He let his head fall onto the bar.

She didn't know if it was from despair or the drinks he'd had. "Um, do you not even know why she left then?"

He moaned from his face-plant on the bar and banged his head on it.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then."

The bell above the door jingled, signalling new customers. Sighing, the waitress got up and went over to the end of the bar. She started cleaning several different glasses in preparation of the drinks they would be ordering.

Fred groaned and turned to look at the door. He thought the drink was making him see things when he saw Hermione walk through the door. He knew it wasn't though when the ferret followed her in, the bottle missing from his hand. He glared, grabbed his wand and got up to confront them.

* * *

Ok so review pretty please!


	6. Chapter 6

For all the reviews, and in celebration of the return of my laptop into my posession!! -HWG

* * *

He glared, grabbed his wand, and got up to confront them.

Chapter 6

"Stupefy!" Fred yelled, aiming drunkenly at Draco. The shot went wide and shattered a glass on a nearby table. Draco whipped around. He shoved Hermione behind him with one hand and pulled his wand out with the other.

Fred staggered closer, "get away from her ferret boy!" he yelled, shooting curses and jinxes at Draco. They were all going wide and it took Fred cursing a table into oblivion before people started leaving. Draco stayed rooted to the spot, keeping Hermione behind him, thinking it was better to stay still the way Fred's aim was going. "I said get away from her!"

"I'm not going anywhere Weasel, the way your acting you might just end up cursing her. Besides, who gives YOU the right to tell ME to shove off?" Draco kept his wand aimed at Fred as he stumbled closer.

Upon stumbling into a chair, Fred collapsed onto the ground. Hermione, forgetting her anger towards him, rushed over. She dragged him up to a wall and propped him up.

"Oh Fred" she said, "What happened?" She checked his head for bumps. Other than a cut on his hand from broken glass, and being extremely drunk, he seemed alright. After a moment, Draco joined her.

"Her...Hermiii..." he tried to enunciate her name, "you, you don't understand. I wasn't asking her, I was asking you." He was gesturing wildly, and his words were slurred and blurring together. The shots were finally starting to affect him fully.

"I was asking her about asking you." Apparently Fred found this funny and immediately started giggling. "Ow, my head." He stopped giggling and held his head with his hands. Hermione looked up at Draco, then back to Fred. She sighed, this was going to be a long night.

With Draco's help, they rearranged the bar, and fixed what Fred had broken in his rampage. They explained and apologized to the bartender. She seemed all right with it, but closed as soon as they left. Together, Hermione and Draco dragged Fred to the end of the lane. With a quick "thank you" and an unexpected hug, Draco helped prop Fred up against Hermione and, together, they apparated back to the twins' flat.

Draco walked back down the lane towards the school, his mind preoccupied with the brief hug Hermione had given him. He knew she was not one to make rash decisions, _but maybe it wasn't rash,_ he thought to himself. Sighing at the memory, he locked it within himself and quickly returned to the dungeons.

_Maybe tonight had been worthwhile after all_.

Hermione staggered under the combined weight of herself and Fred as they landed in the middle of the twins' shop. "oomph, you're not exactly the lightest, you know?" she told Fred's unconscious form, leaning on her side, "George!" she yelled, hoping he would hear her. "George! It's me! Hermione! I've got Fred here and he's a little heavy!" Hearing nothing, she tried again, this time trying to sound as much like Molly Weasley as she could. "GEORGE WEASLEY!" Sure enough she heard a loud thump, followed by footsteps running down the stairs. A moment later she saw George burst through the backroom door, his hair disheveled and his pants backwards.

"Would you _please_ help me with your brother?" she said, dragging Fred towards where George had come from. "He's not exactly light as a feather you know."

George, coming out of his shock, quickly came over to help Hermione lift Fred upstairs. With Hermione still waiting to turn of age, and George having forgotten his wand upstairs, they had to take Fred upstairs to the flat manually. Grunting, they dumped him on the couch and Hermione collapsed onto the seat by Fred's head. George returned a minute later with a potion which he forced down his twins throat.

"Hangover potion," he said, pinching Fred's nose to make him swallow. "Now, want to tell me how he got so piss-ass drunk when his note suggested nothing of the kind?"

She gulped. _This is so embarrassing. How am I going to explain without losing all dignity? Oh, but this is George we're talking about! He's the sensitive one, right? Oh, how am I supposed to even begin?_

George watched her closely as the thoughts raced through her head. A slight blush and crept into her cheeks. He decided to start, and let her fill in the blanks. "I got a note from Fred a couple hours ago, saying he'd met up with you in Hogsmead and that he wouldn't be back for a bit. Next thing I know, you're hollering at me like mum and Fred's so piss-ass drunk he's not even conscious anymore. What happened? He had sounded so excited in the note, and I've never seen him drink this much, even when he and Angelina broke up.

"Well... Um..." Hermione said, as she started explaining, "it's a bit of a long story, you might want to put your pants on right side round."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Well... Um..." Hermione said, as she started explaining, "it's a bit of a long story, you might want to put your pants on right side round."_

Chapter 7

Hermione groaned and snuggled back into the covers. _It's Saturday,_ she thought to herself _no reason to get up early._ She breathed in the scent of the pillow, _just like Fred's cologne_ she thought to herself. _Wait, Fred!_ She bolted up in bed, the memories of yesterday flooding back. Fred, Draco, the Owlry, the walk, and the bar. She looked around her, finding she was not in her dorm room in Hogwarts at all. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday.

Slipping out of bed and muttering a quick cleaning spell, she crept towards the door. Opening it, she found herself in the twins flat. Fred's legs could be seen, still hanging over the arm of the couch, and George could be seen fast asleep propped up in a chair. He had pulled it up right beside the couch Fred was on. She walked over to better see their faces. _Even in sleep they look so similar,_ she thought to herself. She crept into the kitchen and started making breakfast, _might as well be useful_ she thought _it's not like Molly taught them to cook. Plus, George must have carried me to bed last night after we finished talking, a little cooking can't hurt._

She remembered back to last night. How they had carried Fred up to the flat, and dropped him on the couch. How she had explained to George everything that had happened. How she had fallen asleep, curled up at Fred's head, and playing with his hair. How she had been thinking of the wild day that they had had together, as well as the information George had given her about his twin. Information, she was sure, Fred wouldn't want her knowing.

She sighed and dug through the cupboards for plates. Scrambling the eggs and draining the grease from the bacon, she split the food between three plates and, balancing them on her arms, walked over to the couches. Placing the plates on a table, she gently shook Fred awake. His nose was already twitching at the smell of the food.

Smiling, she nudged his shoulder again. Turning, she saw that George was already awake, and watching the two of them. Abandoning trying to wake Fred up, she blushed and took a seat on the couch by his head. Her position from the night before. George smiled to himself and started digging into his breakfast. After a few moments, Fred suddenly sat straight up, "save me food!" he said loudly before collapsing back onto the couch, asleep. Hermione giggled.

"Does he do that a lot?" she asked. George just nodded his head and laughed.

George got up to clean up the plates. As Hermione got up to help, she felt something grab her leg. It was Fred. Gently taking his hand from her robes, she heard him murmur, "Hermione," before curling up cuddling a pillow from the couch. She smiled to herself and looked up to see George smirking.

"Oh shut up"

"I told you, he likes you. A lot."

She paused, "I know." She blushed and followed George into the kitchen to do dishes. Stopping her, George waves his wand for the dishes to wash themselves and dragging Hermione into Fred's room. "I want to show you something."

She paused in the doorway. This was the exact room she had woken up in this morning. Standing awkwardly in the doorway she watched as George dug through piles of stuff around the room, apparently looking for something to show her. Notes of spells and pranks were thrown into the air as he dug around the room.

"Finally! Here, read this" he held out a small book to her. Carved into the back cover were two initials. F.W.

"I don't know George, this looks like a journal. Something that should be private."

Groaning, George flipped through the pages until he found one in particular. There were doodles of her, animated to life. Her name ran across the top of the page in fancy script.

"We were trying out a new pen for the store. It writes and draws the readers true thoughts. I asked about you and this happened." he gestured at the page. "If you won't read the journal, at least look at this page, I already checked and the pen wasn't faulty. In fact, this is a second copy. The original was on loose parchment. He thought about you again in his journal and, well..." he gestured at the page again.

Hermione was standing in the doorway, rooted to the spot by what she had just learned. Sighing, he thrust the journal into her hands. Taking her shoulders, he led her to Fred's bed and gently pushed her so she sat down on it. "Read it Hermione. It's a book just like any other." And with that he left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Hermione sat on the bed, looking down at the innocent appearing book in her hands. _It's just a book like any other._ She told herself, _since when is Hermione Granger scared to read a book?_ She willed herself to turn the pages and read his journal.

Meanwhile, Fred was stirring awake. Hearing a door close, he sat up groggily. "Ugh," he said, holding his head, "George, what happened?" he looked around himself "how did I get home?"

George sat down in the chair, throwing a pillow from the chair at Fred. "Guess douche bag. Think reeeaaaly hard about yesterday afternoon." He paused, waiting for Fred to remember how stupid he had been with Hermione. Suddenly Fred groaned. "You remember, don't you?" George asked. His reply was Fred burying his face into the pillow. George laughed.

"Ugh, I _so_ blew it!" Fred mumbled through his pillow.

"How much do you remember?"

"I remember looking for her, having _waaay_ to much fire-whiskey, and then she came into The Three Broomsticks with Ferret boy." He continued talking through his pillow, lifting his head only when George started laughing.

"And that's all you remember?"

"Yeah, there was more?"

George laughed again, "there was way more. _Apparently_ you destroyed like half of The Three Broomsticks."

Fred moaned and put his face back into the pillow.

"Don't you wanna hear the rest?" George asked him innocently.

"What did I do this time?" he mumbled.

"_You _didn't do anything. _Hermione _did something." This got Fred's attention. "_Apparently _after your little rampage, you tried to explain to her you liked her. A lot. It didn't go too well mate." George laughed, "then you passed out. Hermione then dragged your sorry behind out of the bar and side-long apparated you here. Gave me a heart attack she did, sounded just like Mum in a rampage."

Fred groaned "Now she'll never even consider going out with me!"

"I wouldn't be to sure on that mate." George shoved the quickly cooling breakfast at him, "She did make us breakfast after all."

Fred stared at the plate in wonder before slowly starting to eat. "Man this is good," he said "she really needs to teach us the spells she used." He started eating faster, not wanting the food to cool down too much.

George laughed again, "she didn't use a spell. She cooked muggle-like with the stuff we've got hanging around the kitchen."

"We have a kitchen?"

The twins laughed. Fred reached for his wand to send the dish into the kitchen, and couldn't find it. "George, wheres my wand?"

"I'm not completely sure. Try your room?" He had a twin trademark smirk on.

Fred gave him a 'what are you on?' look before shrugging and going into his room.

Hermione heard footsteps in the hall. She figured it was George coming to check on her and see if she had read Fred's journal yet. In truth, she couldn't do it. It was just to private. She had closed it and left it on the bed. She also left a scrap of parchment which read: "I'm sorry, I can't read it, George. It's just too private. I can't find out if he likes me or not this way. I have to get back to school before something else happens. -HG" Quickly putting the note on the top of Fred's journal, she apparated back to Hogsmead.

Fred had just entered his room when he heard the tell-tale pop of an apparation. Looking around his room he saw that his bed had been slept in, and his journal rested on his pillow. Panicking, he raced over to it and found Hermione's note.

"George!" he yelled, "Explain!"

* * *

ok, so kinda long :P anyways, forgot i hadn't posted this chapter yet, sorry.

if i had more reviews i would 'remember' more!!!

anyways, hope you liked it!!

-HWG


	8. Chapter 8

"_George!" he yelled, "Explain!"_

Chapter 8

Weeks went by without a word from Hermione. The school year came and went. The twins were at The Burrow when they heard the news. Dumbledore had left The Order an explanation of the protection charm Harry was under and when is would become obsolete.

Hermione would be coming on the weekend to The Burrow to help start preparations for Harry's extraction.

Fred was not himself the day Hermione was set to arrive. He flew around the store, moving things only to put them back in the same place. He cleaned and uncleaned their flat about 4 times before George convinced him to close shop and wait at The Burrow for her. This, unfortunately, didn't help much. Instead, Fred went from room to room in the Burrow. He whipped through his and Georges old room several times before coming downstairs and trying to act normal. He sat on the couch with the Order and started discussing ideas about how to get Harry out of Privet Drive.

Hermione arrived promptly at 4 o'clock, just as planned. She was greeted with warm hugs by all, Fred taking the opportunity to whisper her a thank you in the process. It had occurred to him during his many cleaning and un-cleaning rampages that he had never had the opportunity to properly thank her for making sure he didn't end up in a ditch somewhere, wandless. She had but a chance to smile before being whisked away by yet another red haired Weasley.

Soon after, dinner was served and the meeting concerning all in The Order began. Fred attempted in vain to sit beside Hermione in both occasions, but Ron seemed glued to her side with Ginny on the other. Fred settled for sitting between Ginny and Lupin.

The meeting went on for hours before Mad-Eye closed it with his polyjuice potion idea. The younger members went to turn in for an early night while the older members started ordering polyjuice potions from the ministry.

Fred took the opportunity to try and talk to Hermione again, but she raced off to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. Kicking his door in frustration he stormed in to get changed before she finished in the bathroom. Having decided ahead of time with George to stay over night, he dug through his piles of clothes and threw down some pj's on the bed. Unfortunately, he just found his usual attire of boxers and pants before he heard the shower shut off. Hurrying to catch her before she made It back to her room with Ginny, he left the shirt he was planning to wear on the bed.

Whipping around the corner, he ran right into her. Thanking his Quidditch reflexes, he caught her around the waist before she tumbled to the floor. It wasn't until then that he realized she was in only a towel.

Releasing her waist, she took a step back and both blushed. Hermione attempted in vain to stretch the towel to cover as much as herself as possible.

"I... ah... wanted to talk to you..." he stuttered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "about what you did, ah, for me. George, he ah, he told me your point of view, and ah, well I wanted just to explain mine, but ah, you look busy so I'm just gonna..." he jerked his thumb in the direction of his room and, turning, tried hard to t make a dash for it.

"Ah, Fred?" He froze immediately and turned, surprised. "How about we talk?" she suggested, "but after I get changed of course," she quickly added. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. "Sure. I'll, ah, make us some hot chocolate?" he suggested. She noticed he said nothing about putting on a shirt. She also noticed what years of Quidditch had done to his body. Blushing, she mumbled "Sure. I'll just be a minute," before dashing to the safety of her shared room.

It took all of Fred's concentration not to skip into his room and burst his news to George. Instead he walked quickly in and sat as casually on his bed as possible, waiting for George to turn around. He didn't.

"So how was your talk with Hermione?" George asked politely, still digging through their old closet. "It certainly didn't take that long."

"Oh, we haven't talked yet."

"Yet you sound almost happy?" George turned to look at his twin who was still grinning from ear to ear. "I'm guessing there's more to this story?" Halfheartedly, George tossed some stuff back into their closet before grabbing a seat on his bed, opposite his twin's. He looked quite interested to what had occurred between the two that had made Fred so happy.

"Well, were gonna grab some Hot Chocolate and sit downstairs for a bit to talk." He was still grinning.

"...and that warrants the big grin?" George asked when Fred didn't continue.

"Yes and no."

"Are you going to tell me the main reason?"

"Maybe. Do you want to know?"

He laughed, "obviously!" George scooted to the edge of his bed.

"I'm smiling because when I just about knocked her over."

"What's so special about plowing a girl over?"

"I didn't plow her over," Fred said indigently "I caught her by the waist, and she was only in a towel."

George picked his jaw up off thee floor and laughed. "which one?"

Fred smirked, "the _small_ brown one."

"Catch anything good?"

Fred tried to look hurt, "George! As if! No, actually. Though I didn't look for fear of being smacked or hexed. Besides, I'm sure Hermione will be done changing soon, and I have hot chocolate to make!" He smirked as he got up, stuck his hands in his pockets, and whistled his way down to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Hermione was getting interrogated by Ginny.

She had dashed into their room, breathless and blushing, leaning against the door to close it. Ginny had spotted her immediately and started interrogating as she got changed.

"What happened? I thought you would know better than to walk around this house in the brown towel!" Ginny started, "Your in a house full of _guys_ for Pete's sake Hermione!"

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose," Hermione huffed, "My clothes weren't there when I came out the shower!" She looked to see her clothes folded neatly on her bed. Glaring at them, she flew around her room looking for her comfortable pj's. Finding a pair of mint-green and white stripey pants, she found the matching green tank top and quickly pulled them on.

As she went on the hunt for her brush Ginny resumed her interrogation. "Well, who did you meet? Oh don't give me that look, you met _someone_ otherwise you wouldn't be blushing. It wasn't Ron I hope."

Hermione Sighed, "no, I didn't meet Ron."

"Good."

"I met Fred."

"WHAT?"

"I met Fred." she repeated slowly. "In fact, I'm going to meet him again, now. No, you are not tagging along or eavesdropping." Hermione stated when Ginny looked like she would interrupt. Ginny was probably the only one who knew both about her crush on Fred and what had happened when she snuck out of the school all those months ago.

"I was just going to say that I would wait up for you." Ginny tried to look hurt but Hermione knew she had already pegged her true question. Ginny then grinned evilly, "so make sure you don't _do anything_ downstairs."

Hermione just groaned as she tossed her brush back into it's drawer. "I am not going to be '_doing anything'_ downstairs Ginny. Now, I'm going downstairs, you and the extendable ears are staying here. In our room. Got it?" She nodded vigorously. "Good."

Hermione closed the door behind her and took a deep breath before heading downstairs. She was just about at the bottom when she smelled their hot chocolates.

Smiling, she jumped down the last few stairs and wandered into the kitchen. Fred hadn't heard her approach, and was quietly humming to himself. He had charmed the marshmallows into broomsticks and they were currently whizzing around his head. With another flick of his wand, they dove into the cups of hot chocolate and returned to normal. He smiled, and nodded his head in satisfaction before picking up the two cups and heading for the living room. He looked up as soon as he was sure he wouldn't spill their drinks and found Hermione watching him closely. Smiling, he offered her her drink and together they headed for the living room.

Hermione opted for the one end of the couch while Fred sat at the other. Both leaned against the arms and faced each other, quietly sipping their hot chocolates, and both waited for the other to start. Fred, 'manning up' started.

"I'm really sorry," he started quietly "I know I've made a mess of things." She stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue on his own. She also watched him carefully, noting that he still hadn't put a shirt on, but had instead opted for lighting the family fireplace.

He looked up to meet her eyes. "George told me your point of view of what happened and I can assure you it's not what happened." Hermione blushed at having her personal feeling revealed to not one, but both Weasley twins. She looked into her hot chocolate mug, waiting for him to continue.

"The fact is, I..." he took a deep breath, "I like you, a lot, and I know I hurt you the last time I saw you." He flinched, waiting for her to say something, but she kept quiet. Though, realizing he was waiting, she nodded. He continued on, "I am so sorry. I was just so nervous. I don't usually get nervous around people, but around you...you make me feel that I should be better. I do try, but I can't help being clumsy and then I try pranking, but we both know that it doesn't work." He went quiet and looked completely crestfallen. Hermione had no idea how to react to such a blunt statement.

"Well...I-I like you, too." Hermione stammered. "I mean, we've been friends for what seems like forever... But" She watched as his head fell "You really hurt me and I... I need time to recover before I can forgive you.

"I'm Sorry." Hermione looked down into her mug before mumbling "I think it's getting a little late. I'm going to go back to bed." Dropping her now empty mug off in the kitchen she all but ran back up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny. Tears were now freely flowing down her face and all she wanted to do was hide under the covers. However, Ginny was having none of that.

"So what happened? Did you guys talk? Why are you so upset? What did he do this time?" Hermione became bombarded with Ginny's questions. Ginny was relentless, an inherited trait.

"We talked...I-I couldn't...I mean, I said that I needed time." Hermione said, tears flowing down her cheeks. Ginny had never seen Hermione make an incoherent sentence. Ginny went silent. She understood, or so she thought.

Hermione did not tell Ginny about Draco sitting and talking with her, while she was crying the last time Fred had upset her. She didn't tell her how he had listened, how she had enjoyed talking with him almost as much as she did spending time with Fred. How she felt she was just hanging out with either Harry or Ron, yet not.

How confused she was.

Climbing silently into bed, Hermione tried to ignore Ginny's concerned expression as she turned out the light and faced away from her. A few minutes passed before the tears started up again and Ginny slipped out of the room, determined to confront her brother.


	9. Chapter 9

ok, so i know its been a while and i kinda left you with a mini cliffie but hey im back! so far my summers been too busy for writing and my betas summers been to busy for sleep let qnole beta-ing... lol anyways betweent eh two of us hope u enjoy this chapter!

thanks again to my friend who editied for me even though she got an hour less sleep to do it!

Enjoy and review!

~HWG

* * *

Climbing silently into bed, Hermione tried to ignore Ginny's concerned expression as she turned out the light and faced away from her. A few minutes passed before the tears started up again and Ginny slipped out of the room, determined to confront her brother.

Chapter 9

Ginny's feet made quiet thumps as she raced down the stairs. She was determined to talk to her brother about Hermione. Intervene if necessary. What she didn't expect was to find him staring into the fire, a single tear rolling down his cheek. She immediately softened, having seen him like this once before, when Dumbledore died. They had all grieved publicly, except Fred. He had locked himself in the twins flat and just stared at nothing for ages, every once in a while a tear silently rolling down his cheek. He had had no idea Ginny had found a way around his haphazard barriers.

Slowing, she watched him for a minute, before he turned his head and caught her in his gaze. She noticed how tired he seemed, how sad and depressed he looked. It was so opposite to his usual pranking self, it was scary.

He nodded his head to the couch seat beside him and she took the invitation, sliding into the seat across from him instead. "Fred," Ginny started. "...I love you, you know that right? I...I know how you feel. Do, do you want to talk about it?"

Fred looked Ginny in the eye, ready to lie his ass off. Until he saw the look she was giving him and instead let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Trying again, he felt himself starting to unload.

Over an hour later, Fred felt immensely better. After he spilled his heart out to Ginny, he felt less alone. Fred now felt really tired and ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Ginny tucked an old patchwork blanket around her brother before dousing the fire and creeping back upstairs as quietly as she could. Just as she was about to open the door to her room, she heard soft sobbing. Ginny knew that she had to talk to Hermione tonight.

Ginny opened the door quietly and caught Hermione awake. Shutting the door and walked over to her bed. Ginny was going to sleep on a mattress on the floor and Hermione was sleeping in her bed. Going over to her bed, she offered a silent hug to Hermione which was accepted gratefully. Ginny moved Hermione's hair out of her face, a lock was sticking to her cheek, adhered by the tears that were rolling down. The two girls sat quietly on the bed for some time, the sounds of Hermione's sobs eventually turning into hiccups and the occasional sniffle.

"So," Hermione started, "what did you two talk about?" She was curious as to what Fred had said to his little sister. She sniffled and sat up, attempting to wipe the tears from her eyes and face.

"Well, we talked about you Hermione." Ginny stated, not wanting to beat around the bush with hints and statements between the lines. "I think you need to give him a chance."

"Ginny!" Hermione said, immediately getting upset again, "how can you talk about me behind my back like that?"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would just see what's in front of you!" Ginny said, immediately firing up. She never was known to keep her temper at bay. "For the smartest witch of our age Hermione, you can't seem to see what's right in front of you!"

"Well, Ginny," Hermione said, calming down slightly "what I see in front of me is Voldemort,"Ginny flinched at the use of his name "war, death, destruction, murder, and every other horrible thing imaginable, that will all happen if we don't stop him. So, right now I just can't deal with all that and my love life as well. If you cared for me as much as I hope you do, you would realize how much Fred hurt me. Now, I think it's better if I sleep elsewhere tonight. That way at least one of us will get some sleep."

Hermione stood, her back perfectly straight as she took her pillow and with tears silently streaming down her face left the room. She didn't realize the little problem of where to sleep until the door closed behind her. She headed downstairs quietly, intending to sleep on the couch before she spotted Fred asleep there already. Sighing she briefly considered all the possibilities before turning around and resigning herself to sleeping in Fred's unoccupied bed. _Which will mean talking to George._ She though miserably while she climbed the stairs once again.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione almost passed the twins room. That is, until she smelt the ever present smell of gun powder. She wiped her face one more time, to be sure there were no more tears remaining. She hesitated, unsure of what to do before deciding on knocking, that is, until the half dressed twin opened the door so quickly she all but fell into the room.

As she fell, she knocked into George, her hand raised and in a fist from her being about to knock. She ended up punching him, hard, then landed on him. "Ow," grunted George from beneath Hermione's ever-abundant hair.

"Sorry," Hermione said sympathetically, "are you okay?"

"No. I. Bloodly. Am. Not." George struggled to get up as he was talking."Ugh, what the hell are you doing in front of my door?" He ended up blocking the doorway with Hermione trapped in the hall.

"I…" Hermione began. She did not know what to say, so she felt silent.

"Let me guess. Fred. He isn't here."

"Actually, I need a place to sleep. Ginny and I got into a row."

George moved aside and let her in. She sat down on Fred's bed and was about to lie down when he was asked, "What exactly happened?"

Hermione began to explain everything that had happened between her and Ginny.

"You didn't want to talk to him, so Ginny did. You got angry because they talked about you and Fred, which is what Ginny was supposed to do, and she said that you were an idiot for not seeing your own feelings toward Fred. I agree. You are completely daft for not noticing that. That being said, it can be difficult to understand your own feelings." George was always known for having amazing insight, but only expressing it when truly needed.

"I…yeah," Hermione was too tired to argue that, and she knew, deep down, that he was right.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, you need sleep and I need to…umm…well, go." With that, George got up, silently, and left the room. Hermione lay down in Fred's bed and got lost in the overwhelming scent that was Fred.


End file.
